Wolverine
/ / / / / |next = / / / / / |hide = Large Hiding holes and Whirlpools|passive = Immune to Land burning (expect when its too near to the Volcano)|special = Growl |equivalent = / / / / |realeased = Dec 28|tier = 12}} UPGRADED to Wolverine! Press W to Let out a Powerful GROWL! (Knocks back prey!) The Wolverine is the 12th Arctic animal in Mope.io, and is equivalent to Rhino and Shark. Technical * Evolves from the Polar bear, Croc, or Octopus at 105K XP. * Evolves to the Sabertooth Tiger, Hippo, or Killer Whale at 250K XP. * Can hide in plankton bushes, large hiding holes, berry bushes, and whirlpools. * Can eat all types of food. * Can eat all lower animals up to deer & their equivalents. * Can be eaten by Hippo, Killer Whale, Mammoth, Dragon, Kraken, & Yeti. * Other than the ability to slide and turn on ice easier, it can use its ability called Growl, which stuns and knocks back animals . Appearance Wolverine looks like a brown circle with 2 semicircles for ears, teeth that are the same as the ones on Shark but bigger, and an ellipse tail. Based on: Gulo gulo ''(Latin: Wolverine) also known as: '''glutton', carcajou, skunk bear, or quickhatch. 'https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolverine ' Based on climate and on name, Wolverine is a sub-polar animal. Strategy Your growl ability can be used to either slow down prey or escape predators. If you are hunting, make sure that you use your growl against your prey, but before you do so, you must make sure that you are close enough, otherwise you will miss and your prey could get away. Be wary that your ability knocks the prey back, so once you growl, eat it at once. If escaping a predator, growl if it is in range. Once the predator is stunned, you should have a few seconds to escape. It is better if you're on ice because the ability knocks it back, and it'll knock it back further on ice (ice is very slippery). A recent update enables you to get outside of the Arctic. Use it to your advantage. A good idea is to go back and forth. For example, when there's a land predator go into the Arctic, and vice versa. Your best bet for food is any animal a tier or two below. Crocs are your best bet if they are nowhere near water, you are also fast in mud like them. Bears are great when they are in mud that slows them down which allows you to eat them, just don't let them get near hills or trees. If you find a Tiger deep in the arctic, attack it and lure it into water spots and lakes to freeze it and eat them as quick as possible. Don't let it get on ice, it may use their pounce ability to slide away from you. Try knocking prey with your growl into the opposite biome to freeze or burn them, they will struggle badly and make them easier to eat. Gallery Wolverine.png|The Wolverine. Thewolverine.png|A freshly upgraded Wolverine growling. Wolverinewithanimals.png|The Wolverine with a Snow leopard and a Muskox. GrowlingWolverine.png|The Wolverine using its growl ability. Trivia * It is one of the few Arctic animals to be added after the December 26th Update, along with the sabertooth and mammoth. * It and the Shark are the only animals with lots of visible teeth, and, coincidentally are on the same tier. pl:Rosomak. Category:Arctic Animals Category:Formatted Category:Mope.io Category:High Tier Animals Category:Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Mammal